poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot and The Adventures of the Black Stallion
Littlefoot and The Adventures of the Black Stallion is the only Land Before Time/Black Stallion crossover TV series planned to be made by Shadow101815. It takes place after the events of The Land Before Time/Black Stallion films, despite time setting differences. It will appear on Dropbox in the near future after the sixth season of ''Pooh's Adventures of Once Upon a Time''. Plot The show follows the life of fifteen-year-old horse racer Alec Ramsay (Richard Ian Cox), his wild stallion The Black, and their trainer Henry Dailey (Mickey Rooney). In the series, Alec's father died before the series start, leaving Alec and his mother to run Hopeful Farm. The show focuses both on life at Hopeful Farm and on the racing circuit. During the first season, most of the races are unprofessional circuit races and match races because The Black's an unpapered horse, meaning there is no proof of his lineage. During the second season, The Black's history is uncovered and Alec is able to obtain his papers, allowing him to be raced on the professional circuits around the world. The series maintained that Alec was the only one who can ride The Black.2 He is known for having a violent temper with anyone besides Alec, though he does allow some people around the farm to hold his halter and lead him around, most notably Henry. He only seems to do grudgingly, however, and tends to be far less tolerant of others if Alec isn't around to keep him under control. To help keep the high-strung horse calm at the track, the gelding Napoleon is frequently taken on the road with them. Trivia *The Great Valley Adventure Crew, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, Olaf, The Seven Dwarfs, Wild Arms, Whizzer, Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, BB-8, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, the Alfea Adventure Crew, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Chester McBadbat, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Poof, Sparky, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Chanticleer, Goldie, Edmond, Patou, Snipes, Peepers, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Danny, Sawyer, Pudge, Woolie the Mammoth, Tillie Hippo, Frances Albacore, Cranston Goat, T.W. Turtle, Gru, The Minions, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Lucy Wilde, Richie Cunningham, Potsie Weber, Ralph Malph, Arthur Fonzarelli, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zordon, Alpha 5, Ali, Bron, Shorty, Pterano, Loofah, Doofah, Foobie, Celebi, Remy the Rat, Emile, Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, John Hammond, Ian Malcom, Lex and Tim Murphy, Owen, Izzy, Cody, Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Blu, Jewel, Pedro and Nico, Rafael, Luiz, Carla, Bia, and Tiago, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Adventure, Fantasy, Horror, Crysta, Pips, Batty Koda, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, the rest of Yakko's Pooh's Adventures team (excluding Winnie the Pooh characters), PrinceJosh1992's Sora's Adventures team (excluding Sora, Donald, and Goofy), Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, and Jack Skellington will guest star in this film. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this TV series, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Shadow101815 will make this TV series instead. *Universal Studios (which released The Land Before Time films, the Despicable Me films, and We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) owned the Canadian home video rights for The Adventures of the Black Stallion under Alliance Entertainment. *Littlefoot and his friends will see the entire cast from the real show again in many Winnie the Pooh/Scooby-Doo crossovers (starting with Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo: Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle). *Due to the real show's brief language and content, some episodes of this TV show will be censored. For instance, the word "crap" will be replaced with the word "crud", the mentions of the word "drug" will be edited out (since no one talks about drugs in a kids' show), and some blood bits, cigarette smoking bits, and alcohol drinking scenes will be censored to make the show more kid-friendly. *This TV series will be dedicated to the memory of Mickey Rooney, who played Henry Dailey on the real show and died of natural causes on April 6, 2014. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Spin-off TV series Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Live-action/animated TV series Category:TV series dedicated to Mickey Rooney Category:Censored TV series